follow the rule:UPDATED
by purple-ripples
Summary: What happens when you flirt with temari's man ;D shikatema. first fic updated.


Follow The Rules.

DISCLAMER: I WISH I EVEN KNEW MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

A/N:** umm so this is my first fanfic so please review so I can get better, I'm just a young mind is all. Criticism can be taken and also flames but not one completely dissing. On with the story. **

"Do you see that fine looking boy over there?" Lila asked her new 'friend' Misa.

"Uh-uh, girl you had better not be looking at Shikamaru." She warned.

"Shikamaru huh. That's an awesome name." Lila cooed, practically drooling over said boy.

Misa shook her head slowly and said, "You're new here so I'll tell you how things work. You see, the rule in Konoha High is to not interact with Shikamaru. By 'interact' I mean you can't talk to the guy, look at him, definitely not touch him, smell him, girl you can't even think about him. Only his friends can do that."

"What, why?" Lila asked being dragged out of her trance and looking at the blue haired girl with her brown eyes in shock. "I mean he doesn't look like the social type but it's a rule?" the blonde heard a low chuckle from her tan skinned 'friend'.

"The teachers didn't make up the rule girlie, his-" she was cut off by Lila. "_Did she just cut me_ _off?"_ Misa asked herself.

"Then if the teachers didn't say so why do I have to do it?" she asked stupidly.

"I was just gonna tell you. Okay, Shikamaru's girlfriend did. Me-" cut off again. _"Okay, this chick_ _is pissing me off."_

"Well I'm offended by those rules and I won't listen to them. Aren't you offended? I mean look at the guy." Lila said pointing at Shikamaru, who was sleeping. "His girlfriend must be a real bitch." She finished with her arms crossed.

_"Hell no. you did not just call Temari a bitch. You gonna get it." _Misa thought, a small smirk forming at her lips. "Me personally, I don't care for Shikamaru. I mean he's not my type at all. One, he's younger-" Cut off AGAIN.

"OMG! He's younger? He doesn't look younger, how old is he?" the blonde asked.

"He's 15. As I was saying, he's also a-"

"If he's 15 why's he in-" this time Lila was interrupted.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Misa yelled. Everyone in class looked at her and them just as fast looked back.

"O-okay" Lila said shrinking a bit.

With a sigh she continued, "So, Shikamaru is really smart. I mean really, really smart. That's how he's in 11th grade reading. I have no problem with his girlfriend."

"Who's his girlfriend anyway?"

"Her name's Temari and she's really, really someone you don't wanna mess with. I mean she will latterly kill you if she sees you flirting with him. She's done it once, why'd you think everyone follows the rule? Also if you somehow manage to get away with this, then her brothers are gonna come and take care of you for her. The youngest one is the scariest. I'm just warning you girl, that's all." Misa said shrugging her shoulders. "Just stay away, ok? Only his friends can be with him. Let's just say he doesn't like troublesome matters." And with that she was out the door.

"_Yea right. What kinda psychotic person kills someone just because they were flirting?"_ Lila thought, heading to her death, I mean lunch.

"Hey Shikamaru." Lila squealed in her cutest, highest voice. Everyone in the lunch room gasped and there was complete silence.

"Who the fuck are you?" he sighed, closing his eyes. Lila giggled stupidly and sat next to him. Once again, everyone gasped. She looked around suspiciously and continued to 'flirt'.

"Oh silly, my name is Lila."

"Well, I hope you know I have a girlfriend, right?" Shikamaru said leaning his upper body weight on his elbow and looking at an approaching Temari. He couldn't help but smirk. Lila completely misunderstood his smirk and leaned in closer to Shikamaru, putting her hand on his hand and whispering,

"I know." Her action brought out another gasp from the lunch room and a girl screaming, "OH MY GOD!"

The room was quiet once more and the only voice she heard behind her was a girl saying, "you do know it's rude to flirt with other people's boyfriends' right?" Lila turned around and was immediately struck with fear by seeing a girl with four pigtails sticking out of each side of her hair and a giant fan next to her. The girl had a sadistic smirk on her lips.

"Told ya." Misa whispered to herself. She also had a sadistic grin plastered on her tan face.

"Hey Shika, I got some coffee for you." Temari said handing it to Shikamaru, who was now headed out the cafeteria doors. "Oh, and I'll give you some caramel later, let me just finish some business here." She said looking back at the poor blonde evilly, who was just watching, still frozen with fear.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered smirking and soon was out the doors.

"Okay, let me guess…you're new here right?" Temari said leaning a little on her fan.

"Y-yes." Was all Lila could whimper out looking at that fan and thinking of all the damages it could cause people?

"So did Misa over there tell you the rules?" the sandy blonde said nodding over to Misa.

"Hell ya I did, but the bitch wouldn't listen!" the blue haired girl yelled across the room. Lila looked at her 'friend' in disbelief, but when Temari spoke up her attention was directly placed on the strong girl with the giant fan.

"So, even tough you knew the rules, you still tried to even FLIRT with MY Shika!" Lila gulped. Temari took some deep breaths to calm herself down. "Okay, did you know he had a girlfriend?" once again Misa answered,

"Hell ya she did, but did you know what she called you when I told her?" without even letting Temari talk she yelled, "she called you a fucking BITCH!" at that moment poor Lila regretted every right and wrong thing she had done in her life.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS SLUTY SHIT CALLED ME A BITCH!" Temari yelled to no one, but Misa was more than happy to answer,

"You know it." She shouted like she was in a pep rally. Lila wanted to kill herself there, but not knowing what would happen if she moved, she still stayed there frozen with more fear than she ever thought possible.

"You've got guts, bitch." Temari said calmly as she lifted her fan in the air, a twisted smirk now on her face. "Get ready to die you useless peace of shit!" before her fan could break her skull, Lila decided to at least try to convince or beg Temari not to kill her.

"W-wait! P-please don't kill me. I'm really, really sorry. I'll forget everything. I'll forget Shikamaru and pretend that this never h-happened. I-I'll even forget the sexy look he had when I was t-talking to him. Please?" with those word Temari became more furious, because what she heard was, "I-I'll even forget the sexy look he gave me when I was talking to him. Bad choice of words. Her fan came down and all that could be heard were the screams and gasps of the student who were 'lucky' enough to witness the murder. One boy even got out of his seat and ran towards the doors with his hands covering his mouth. No, Temari didn't get sent to jail for what she did. Why? It's 'cause everyone one knew the rule, even the teachers were completely okay with it.

Temari opened the door to the school roof to find Shikamaru lying on the ground looking at the clouds with an empty Starbucks cup next to him.

"So you ready for your daily dose of caramel?" the sandy blonde said as she put on her caramel lip gloss. Shikamaru lazily got up and purposely backed her into the wall. He put on his lazy-ass smirk and said,

"Did you have to kill her?" Temari did her signature smirk and replied putting her arms around his neck,

"What, you liked her?" he leaned in and before he could taste caramel he mumbled,

"I never said that." And their lips met. The kiss got more intense, as they knew it would. Temari nibbled the bottom half of his lip and with just the slight entrance he gave her, she immediately shot her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and Temari won, with Shikamaru being too lazy. Shikamaru broke the kiss, and just as fast went to licking of her lip gloss. When he could taste no more he captured her mouth once again. She moaned into the kiss, as she put her hands behind his back and rubbed it roughly. They broke apart again for much needed air and as they were about to continue, the bell rang. The lover both sighed and Shikamaru gave her one more peck on the lips.

"Thanks for the coffee and caramel." He said smirking as he leaned away.

"See ya tomorrow Shika." Temari said heading for the edge of the roof.

"See ya." As he opened to door leading out of the roof, she jumped off, using her fan and the wind to glide down to the floor.

**END**

**A/N: I and my twin sis made up the whole caramel thing. Hahaha. So did you like it or hate it, or do you have any ideas or criticisms for me. If u do then please click to rectangular button that reads "REVIEW" down below. Thank you**

**Stay purple, purple_ripples**


End file.
